


Silver and Red

by Andraste



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-25
Updated: 2001-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andraste/pseuds/Andraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"For a second, the Marauders paused in the entrance of the mall."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver and Red

**Author's Note:**

> For Kielle, Christmas 2001.

For a second, the Marauders paused in the entrance of the mall, taking in the strings of lights, the tacky inflatable Santa and the strains of "Silver Bells." Some of them had holiday memories from a previous life. Some of them didn't, and felt a flicker of the wonder children knew. Some of them were contemplating the best angle of attack. They moved on with the smooth, savage motion of predators. What did a few snapshots of Christmas past stored on disk and spooned into freshly cloned brains signify? There was a lot of blood on the tinsel that season.


End file.
